Welcome to the End
by ScytheOfChaos
Summary: Secrets lie in friendships and what they dont know could kill them. The YuYu Hakusho gang and Naruto team set out to find the 7 items of Sin. Along the way, whose to say they might not fight each other?
1. Morning Among Friends

_**Chapter# 1**_

"Trying to poison me?" Came a complaint from the calm yet short tempered Hiei, his red eyes glared back into Botan's as he pushed the coffee cup away from him.

She huffed and rolled her pinkish eyes and stared at the ceiling to push down the urge to smack him. "If you were just going to criticize me then why did you ask for it?" She asked, glaring at him.

"Because I didn't think I'd see something swimming in it," he calmly replied, smirking at the angered look on her face.

"Oh leave her alone," Yusuke cut in before they both broke into another one of their usual arguments. "Where's Naruto? He's supposed to be here isn't he?" Yusuke asked to move to another subject.

Botan calmed her expression and thought for a bit and replied, "I believe he's still asleep upstairs."

Hiei seemed to twitch, "He _slept_ here!"

"He had nowhere to go for the night, so don't even start with me Hiei!" Botan shouted, making Hiei shrink back a bit.

Yusuke shook his head with a sigh, looking around the small living space that was Botan's house. A tiny living room that consisted of a small TV and a couch that became a bed. The room was connected to the equally small kitchen with a fridge, microwave, and a small table where Botan and Hiei sat. Upstairs, in one of the two bedrooms, Naruto was probably sleeping. "Someone go upstairs and get him."

"No!" Came the protest of both Hiei and Botan.

Yusuke groaned and was about to say something but was cut off.

"I'll get him," Came a sad and soothing voice from the corner of the living room.

Startled, everyone looked to the figure that was leaning in the very corner of the room beside the couch. Slowly the person walked into the dim kitchen light, revealing a handsome boy, about 19 years of age.

Long, baggy, dark blue jeans nearly covered the black boots he wore; his shirt was black with ripped long sleeves, showing the arm braces and bandages he wore underneath. His long black hair barely reached his chin, almost completely covering his black eyes that stared almost lifelessly at the three of them.

"H-hey Sasuke..." Botan stammered with a small blush, making Hiei irritated.

Sasuke's expression stayed as blank and as sad as ever when he only nodded in reply. The dark, damp room was soon filled with silence that left the other three feeling uneasy before Sasuke's footstep proceeding up the steps broke it as quickly as it came.

"The poor guy," Botan whispered mostly to herself, breaking the second wave of silence.

Yusuke and Hiei nodded in agreement, both staring down at the plastic, checkered tablecloth.

"FUCKING HELL!" Came an angry cry from upstairs, undoubtedly Naruto.

They were going to stay where they were and ignore his shout, but when they heard sound of a struggle they got up and followed Botan up the stairs. She led the way to the first door to the right. They all stood in the doorway, watching the two of them wrestle furiously.

"Go downstairs! Idiot, you can't sleep all day!" Sasuke yelled, anger evident in his voice and his expression now, unlike the usual monotone and blank stare.

"The hell I can't! What's it to you that I sleep all day anyways!" Naruto shouted back, trying to throw Sasuke off of him.

"Quit being stubborn you moron!" Sasuke shouted, pinning Naruto to the ground finally.

They both glared at each other for a while before Botan coughed to direct their attentions towards her. "Breakfast will be ready soon." With that she turned and walked downstairs.

Sasuke got up with a grunt; once again with no expression on his face, he followed Botan downstairs.

Naruto sat up, his blue eyes still reflecting the anger. Yusuke and Hiei still stood in the doorway. "I still find it amazing," Yusuke said.

"What?" Naruto spat as he stood up.

"The only time I see any real emotion on that guy is when he's near you," Hiei finished for Yusuke.

Naruto stayed silent for a while as he slipped on a t-shirt. He stared at the ground for a bit, the sunlight that shined through the thin curtain seemed to make his blue eyes glow lighter. Finally, he shrugged before slamming the door in their faces.

With a roll of their eyes Yusuke and Hiei made their way back down the stairs towards the scent of Eggo waffles.

"What took you?" Botan asked, setting their own plates of waffles on the table.

"He's in that mood again," Hiei explained, and that seemed to be enough for her for she nodded and turned to get silverware. Sasuke seemed to stare down at his plate when he said that.

Before another silent session began, someone burst through the door. "Good morning Sasuke!" Sakura squealed and hugged him from behind with a smile. Her pink hair flowed behind her in a loose ponytail, tied up in with a red ribbon. Her green eyes sparkled despite the dimly lit room.

Sasuke gingerly touched her arm as a sign of returning affection. She released him and pulled her black jean jacket tighter around her, "It's really cold outside!" She said enthusiastically.

Botan scowled at her without her noticing and turned to the stairs to yell at Naruto, but to find he was already there.

Naruto leaned against the wall tiredly, his short blonde hair still messy from sleep, and his baggy jeans and gray shirt still disheveled. His arms were skinny yet muscular enough.. The 15 year old scratched the back of his head and yawned tired. He glared at Sakura and she returned it just as fiercely

"Naruto," She spat with detest as a greeting.

He grunted and walked to the seat in between Yusuke and Hiei. "Sakura," He returned the greeting just as rudely.

Botan, Hiei, and Yusuke were thrown into a state of confusion as always. They had no idea why Sakura and Naruto hated each other, but it was a constant tension between Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura.

Sasuke's expression now seemed both troubled and sad as he often glanced at Naruto who kept up his attempts to completely ignore Sasuke.

"Hey Botan! Did... Koenma.. Carr 'et?" Naruto finished with a mouthful of waffles.

"Ew! Naruto!" Botan said with a small chuckle.

"Don't encourage him," Sakura intruded sternly.

Naruto glared up at her and retorted, "She wasn't talking to you now was she Mistress Sakura of Brats!"

Sakura stood up angrily and was about to strike him, but Sasuke quickly grabbed her arm to stop her. She looked at him infuriated and left out the door with and frustrated groan.

Naruto resisted the urge to smirk by stuffing his face with waffles. Botan looked down at the hungry boy and ruffled his hair, "Shouldn't you be in school kid?"

Naruto gave her an annoyed look and said, "I'm not a kid, and I dropped school a long time ago."

"Too hard for you?" Hiei asked.

"Too easy. I don't need a bunch of tests or college to tell me how smart I am or what I can be," Naruto explained, leaning back in his chair.

Yusuke smiled and nodded, "I like that thinking Naruto."

Naruto nodded as well and said, "I like it too. Now if you'd all excuse me I'm going to go shower." He slammed his hands onto the table and stood to walk out of the room.

"Naruto..." Sasuke called after him, sitting up slightly, looking after him.

Naruto stopped, clenching his fists, he turned his head a bit and glared at Sasuke. "What?" he spat with impatience.

Sasuke looked like he was fighting for the right words but in the end sighed in defeat and said softly, "Nothing..."

Naruto rolled his eyes and continued his journey up the stairs. After they heard the shower go Yusuke turned to Botan and said, "So what did Koenma want?"

Botan gathered the plastic plates and put them into the sink with a small sigh, "Something about the 7 Mystic Items. Heard about them?"

Sasuke stiffened and he whispered, "Yeah..."

Botan and the others looked to him and asked, "What do you know?"

"We should wait for Koenma... And Naruto..." Sasuke said, sitting back into his chair, letting his hair fall over his eyes.


	2. 7 Items of Sin

_**Chapter#2**_

"Why must you always argue with me!" Keiko yelled at Yusuke with a fierce glare.

"I'm not arguing!" Yusuke retorted, "I'm stating my opinion!"

"Well, it's wrong!" Keiko snapped. She then turned to Botan with a friendly smile, "Here you go Botan; I made muffins for you." She then handed Botan a medium sized basket, steam still emitting from the muffins.

Botan chuckled nervously as she took the basket, "How thoughtful Keiko, you're too kind." Yusuke rolled his eyes.

Keiko kept her smile and nodded, "It's nothing." She then dropped the smile and glared back at Yusuke before continuing to say hi to everyone else.

"Like she needs anymore fattening foods," Hiei commented sarcastically.

Botan whirled around to face him, and a very pissed and murderous look on her face made everyone back away, even Sasuke seemed to flinch visibly. "Oh I could've gotten fat a long time ago," Botan started with a cruel sarcastic tone, her voice still threatening, "but..." She whispered, unable to continue her sentence as she gazed down at the ground in frustration.

"Well don't just kill your sentence," Hiei cut into the silence that followed, the only one who would dare to push her farther.

"_You_ should know about killing shouldn't you Hiei!" Botan almost screamed, tears brimmed her eyes as she ran up the stairs, leaving the others in a state of shock.

"Hiei, what's she talking about?" Yusuke asked, looking at him almost accusingly.

"Honestly, I have no idea," Hiei answered, with a troubled and puzzled look towards the stairs. He almost seemed concerned.

The door suddenly burst open again, as if it were kicked, the door slammed into the wall, making everyone look up in surprise. They all looked to see Sakura standing in the doorway, her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were red like she was crying. "Someone is here," she announced as she stepped aside to make way for Koenma who stepped through the door.

He lowered the gray scarf from around his mouth and removed the beanie to let his chestnut locks fall freely beside his amber eyes. Yusuke, Keiko, Hiei, and even Sasuke shot from their seats to bow, "Good morning Lord Koenma!"

He smiled wryly and said, "There really is no need for formalities here, it's just Koenma."

Keiko raised her head up from her bow and explained, "But sir, the formalities show our respect for you."

With another smile he sighed, "As you wish."

They stood fully and sat in their seats, giving Koenma the head seat.

"So what's this matter that we need to discuss?" Keiko asked politely.

"If you got here earlier maybe you would know," Yusuke commented, trying to be quiet with it.

Keiko rose angrily, "I wasn't talking to you Yusuke!"

He stood as well, "It's good that you didn't with that kind of tone!"

Botan came down as they continued their senseless bickering. "Good morning Lord Koenma," Bow, "Hiei what do you think you're doing!"

"Nothing!" He yelled annoyed.

"Stop picking at the tablecloth," She said more irritated.

"I'll do what I want!"

"It's my house!"

"What's with the noise?" Naruto asked as he walked down the stairs in a black Kurt Cobain t-shirt and dark blue baggy jeans over his converse. His hair was still a mess, yet matted down from the water.

"It's pretty obvious," Sakura spat.

Naruto gave a glare, "You're still here?"

"Like you'd keep me from Sasuke," She said crossing her arms.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Who am I to do such a thing? Take him!"

"Then stay away from him!"

"I didn't even do anything!"

"Shut up Naruto!"

"You shut up Sakura!"

"Both of you shut it!" Sasuke interrupted, only glaring at Naruto.

"Don't you tell me what to do Sasuke!" Naruto shouted.

"It's just a tablecloth!"

"Get lost!"

"Shut up Yusuke!"

"You're such a jerk!"

Koenma's head went from one fight to another, as he sat in his chair silently observing. Slowly, without notice of the others, he rose from his chair and took in a deep breath before shouting, "SILENCE!" His voice seemed to shake the house and in an instant, everybody's mouth as shut and they retreated to their seats, awaiting possible orders.

"That's just disgraceful! How can you all fight amongst yourselves like that!" Before he continued Koenma's eye twitched as he stared beyond them.

The others followed his gaze to Naruto, arms folded, looking the other way, and had not greeted him yet.

"Baka!" Sasuke jumped up and grabbed a fistful of Naurto's hair and forced him down, "Bow!"

"Ow! Ow! HEY HEY HEY LET GO OF ME YOU BASTARD!"

Koenma stood and brushed his hand to the right, dismissing Sasuke who reluctantly obeyed and sat down. He walked over to Naruto who looked away to ignore him some more. "Good morning Naruto..." Koenma's voice was threatening and cold. The others watched, wide eyed; for a lord to address someone else first was an honor...

Naruto turned around completely still. "You honestly can't still be mad about−"

"It was the last slice of cake!" Naruto yelled, making everyone groan with exasperation.

Koenma as well smacked his forehead with an annoyed sigh.

After even Naruto was seated and silent, Koenma took a file from his inner coat pocket. **_Classified_** had been stamped across the front in red ink, making the others sit up in interest.

He took out the first sheets of Paper, undoubtedly the report on the matter. Koenma took in a small breath before starting.

"We have all heard of the 7 mystics I assume?"

Everyone nodded and let him start his reading...

**Malachi's Report**

June 2, 1919

11:55PM

Malachi L.

Most of our kind should be familiar with the 7 mystics. Long ago before even this time, over millions of years ago (an exact date yet to be found), humans barely started to inhabit the earth, due to genetic mutations in various creatures that resemble, frogs, an ape, and a form of reptile, now extinct; humans became another result of evolution. Among them were many philosophers, which showed their ability to learn and adapt.

In such times dating back to Empire Year 77.6, in the government known as the Empire of Eles, time dating 2-0111-4.7-77.6, the Galaxion Empire came into rule with their leader Kylayla Ratch of Battles. She was known as "The Jewel of the Galaxy." She ruled the autocracy and monitored all planets in the solar systems. It was her elven advisor, Jevon Lettle, who informed her of the human race. He grabbed her attention by explaining that the human species were capable of learning, adaptation, and speech, means of communication. It wouldn't be long before they started a civilization of their own.

Not too long after, she ordered to have 7 philosophers from Earth brought to her.

Over the years they were taught every single language that is known to mankind today. Early English, Spanish, Latin, French, Dutch, Italian, Chinese, Japanese, Egyptian, ancient tongues, and more. Soon, the humans would become civilized and when that happened, earth would already have its own Council. The 7 mystics.

Humans had finally become civilized, dated thousands maybe millions of years, before Christ. When humans discovered how to harvest spiritual energy the 7 knew they had to form their council, for they too were involved in the study of magic, and were far more superior and skilled, for they were granted immortality.

True, humans were all harvesting power but the 7 sensed evil about it. One of them had concluded the evil within the hearts of the humans was too overwhelming in spiritual sense. If they left such evil power to grow, with no place to go, would lead to someone finding it, and undoubtedly using it. Black magic.

And so the 7 deadly sins were named. For each, the 7 would harvest the energy and give it a rally point. The confined the evil sins into items, where the evil spiritual power would grow as the humans did. True, humans could still harvest the evil, but with a lesser threat.

Among these items were:

_Scent of Lust_

_Gold Coin of Greed_

_Daggers of Envy_

_Glass Plate of Gluttony_

_Ring of Pride_

_Sloth's Robes_

_Sword of Wrath_

Since all 7 items were of the human realm, the 7 mystics could not take them to the Realm of Saren, where the councils of all worlds and realms were watched and maintained.

The 7 Mystics, of Earth, before departure had hidden all the items in different parts of the world. For humankind should never have all 7 items in their possession, for as time should progress, corruption in the human hearts would continue. If possible, only a pure heart would be able to handle all 7 items at once.

Koenma stopped reading and looked at everyone else, whom all seemed to be in deep thought. Most of the information they knew, but they didn't know the report would actually be a page written by Malachi. Still in a daze, they looked to Koenma for instruction.

"So what do you want us to do about it?" came a mumble from Naruto, "Want the items all for yourself?"

Sasuke's hand flew to Naruto's mouth, "Shut it!"

Naruto slapped his hand away angrily, "Get lost!"

"Quiet!" Koenma shouted, rubbing his temples, "I already have a headache from all of you! No, I don't want to have the items. The power of all 7 items would be too great. Rather, we all need to protect them."

"We?" Hiei questioned.

"Yes, we," Koenma sighed, taking two photographs from the file and throwing them in the middle of the table.

Both photos were of a man, about mid-twenties. He had dark green eyes and long flowing red hair that was in a loose ponytail in one photo. The other was one of him stepping out of a taxi, with a grey trench-coat and dark sunglasses, a mysterious figure indeed. He looked calm in both but something about him sent shivers down their spines, this man was dangerous.

"His name is Kurama," Koenma stated, allowing them to look a bit longer. "He is a bounty hunter, known and wanted especially in Egypt and Saudi Arabia for stealing rare and ancient artifacts. According to a combination of rumors and undercover reports, he already has the Gold Coin of Greed."

"How could he manage that!" Keiko asked with a gasp.

"This man is no ordinary human; his history is unknown even to the 7 mystics, but what we do know is that he is extremely skilled in magic, especially Dark Arts," Koenma explained, making sure to make eye contact with everyone. "Do you think he just _happened_ upon such a powerful item?"

They stayed silent; they knew the answer to it anyway.

"Well, I don't want to!" Naruto finally exclaimed with another stretch boredly.

Everyone's eyes went to Naruto in silent shock. "And why not?" Koenma asked, trying to keep surprise from his voice.

"I don't feel like it that's why!" Naruto snapped spitefully, giving a short sideways glance at Sasuke, who was once again, looking down.

"Well, then I guess I have no choice. I wanted to avoid this," Koenma paused and stood from his seat to tower over them, a serious look on his face. "Under the command of myself, Lord Koenma, I _order_ you to take this mission."

"WHAT!" Was the only spoken response, of course from Naruto.


	3. Awaken Demon

_**Chapter#3**_

"You seem surprised," Koenma said with a small smile.

"You bastard!" Naruto leapt at him but Yusuke and Hiei caught his arms and held him back. "I'll show _you_ surprised!"

"Just stop it baka, an order is an order," Sasuke said sharply yet quietly.

"Stop calling me that!" Naruto spat, giving him a dirty look.

"Naruto sit down!" Sakura groaned.

"Stop telling me what to do!" Naruto yelled.

"Be seated!" Koenma hissed, getting annoyed once again.

Yusuke and Hiei forced Naruto into his seat, where he sat and seethed with rage.

"I'm going to need all of you for this mission. This is a very talented bunch, give or take, and I really need your help on this. I was asking you, I didn't expect such a rude rejection!"

Naruto jumped up and once again lunged for Koenma, caught again by Yusuke and Hiei. "You didn't give me a choice! Once someone says no or something is spat back in your face you order them to accept what you gave!" Naruto ranted, trying to free himself from Yusuke and Hiei.

"Quiet Naruto!"

"Why don't you actually _take_ the rejection? See how it feels for once!" Naruto continued.

"I said silence!" Koenma barked.

"Naruto please," Botan pleaded for him to be quiet.

"There you go again! When there's something you don't want to hear−"

"I said SHUT UP!"

"−you go and order them to be quiet! SO YOU DON'T HAVE TO HEAR IT!"

"NARUTO SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"AND YOU WOULD LIKE THAT WOULDN'T YOU?" Naruto finished, still struggling.

Hiei held a fist threateningly to Naruto. "You'll shut up if you know what's good for you kid! OW!"

Naruto didn't want to hear any more and sank his teeth into Hiei's arms. His eyes looked murderous as he fumed with anger and clenched his free fist. "YOU BRAT!" He shouted and hardly held back as he swung him fist into Naruto's jaw, sending him flying into the kitchen sink.

Hiei's eyes widened as did everyone else's as they stared at Naruto's motionless form. Sasuke stood slowly, a worried look on his face; everyone watched, wondering if they should dare approach him now.

Koenma rose from his seat as well, reaching for something in his coat pocket. "Naruto?"

A shock of fear and a chilling sensation crawled up their spines, and that's when they knew... Instinct was telling them that their surroundings were no longer safe. Silence overtook them as they waited to see what would happen, ignoring their common sense and getting out while they could.

Naruto stood slowly, staring at the ceiling. A low growl reached their ears and gave them no time to react as he shot upwards and made a quick dart towards Hiei. His eyes had turned a deadly red color, and his teeth elongated into sharp fangs.

"Move!" Sasuke shouted, pushing Hiei out of the way.

Naruto came at him still with his now-grown claws; he crashed into Sasuke and the two went flying into the living room.

"Oh my gosh! Naruto! Sasuke!" Botan exclaimed, running to the side to try and console him from a distance. The two wrestled much more fiercely than they were earlier. "Please stop!"

Naruto took no heed and proceeded to claw and scratch at Sasuke, ripping his shirt and cutting a deep wound into his stomach. Sasuke winced and tried to wrestle Naruto to the ground; no one wanted to seriously harm Naruto, not in this state. "Baka! Snap out of it!" Sasuke shouted, but his calls were not heard; only a demon stared back at him, growling, and lashing out at him.

Naruto once again turned him over and continued to slash and rip at him, showing no mercy. Sasuke kicked him off with a grunt and backed away to avoid another attack.

Naruto lost interest in Sasuke and turned his attention to the others. They scrambled out of the way of his claws, leading him to break the furniture and the walls.

"Koenma!" Keiko screamed.

"I'm working on it!" Koenma shouted, filling a syringe with an unknown substance that was from his coat pocket.

"No, Koenma!" Keiko shrieked again as she barely dodged a swipe from Naruto's claws, unable to dodge the next attack.

"Keiko!"

"Damnit!" Yusuke scooped Keiko into his arms and jumped out of the way in time to hear kitchen tiles crack behind him. "That could've been you." He muttered to Keiko, not spitefully but worriedly.

"Naruto! Please stop! Please!" Botan cried, dodging a chair that was thrown at her in response. "Naruto, come back!"

Naruto lashed out and destroyed anything he could in attempts to actually connect the blows to someone, his eyes almost glowing. He tossed the table and it spiraled into the wall, earning a scream, making everyone look. Sakura lay limply on the floor, winded by the throw of the table. Naruto looked around to see if no one was closer, then kept his gaze at the helpless Sakura.

"Sakura!" Sasuke yelled, unable to move far or fast enough because of the gash in his stomach. "Baka! Don't you dare!" He winced slightly and leaned into the wall.

Naruto seemed to hesitate, no one could tell if he regained his senses or not. He stared down at the ground, hiding his eyes from everyone, and a wave of silence crept over them.

Sakura coughed blood onto the floor and they felt a pulse, through Naruto, and they were unable to stop it.

Naruto in an instant dived at her, his claws outstretched. Sakura's eyes widened and mouth opened in a silent scream.

"No! NARUTO!" Sasuke shouted the loudest anyone had ever heard him.

Naruto's body pulsed once again and the spun out of the way and went head first into the wall next to Sakura.

Yusuke wasted no time and got Naruto into a strangle, holding his exposed to Koenma.

Naruto didn't struggle; his eyes were once again a deep blue, reflecting despair. He looked at the needle in Koenma's hands hopefully, and scanned the room and the damage he had done. For only a moment, his gaze locked onto Sasuke's before trailing down to the wound on his abdomen. His eyes widened slightly before Koenma jabbed the needle into the flesh between his neck and shoulder. His eyes dilated and he went limp in Yusuke's arms.

"Well, I didn't think I'd be seeing _that_ on this visit," Koenma said sarcastically.

Botan approached Naruto, feeling his forehead. "He'll be fine. No thanks to YOU HIEI!"

Everyone glared at Hiei and he backed up with his hands up, "Ok, ok! I'm sorry! I just can't help it!"

"And it makes it ok? Look at what he did!" Botan shouted, pointing to the kitchen and living room.

"Like I knew a punch to the face could trigger it! I thought it took a lot more to set that kid off!" Hiei argued back angrily.

Botan sighed and said, "Forget it! Let's just tend to wounds and clean up before he wakes up. We don't want to give him the guilt trip."

* * *

_Nightmares plagued his sleep all the time. He couldn't escape the pain he endured and caused to everyone he knew. The only people he cared for. Thrown out the doors and told never to come back. Abandoned and alone. _

_The growling got louder and louder, like a dog chasing after him, but there were times where it would catch up to him And when it did, it would take a hold of his body... And use him to do exactly what it wanted him to... No control..._

"_No! NARUTO!"_

Head throbbing and a painful light stinging through his eyes, he slowly came to. Once realization hit him Naruto bolted upwards, knowing very well where he should be. The living-room couch?

He saw everyone else looking at him from the kitchen table with nervous smiles.

"Well, sleeping beauty woke up!" Yusuke said with a laugh.

"Shut up Yusuke," Naruto mumbled as he stood by the table, not wanting to sit with the rest of them. "I know what I did..."

They all fell silent and they stared at him warily, not knowing what to say.

"Are you... okay... Sasuke...?" He hesitated with his words, and didn't even look in Sasuke's direction.

Sasuke looked up at the mention and stared at him blankly. "Fine," Was the short response he got.

"And you? Sakura?" Naruto asked again.

Sakura looked at him with loathing but still didn't want to anger or upset him at the moment. "I'm just peachy." Sarcasm...

A cough directed them back to the real matter, "As I was saying," Koenma continued. "I'm gonna need all of your help in this."

"No..." Naruto mumbled quietly.

Everyone looked at him once again; he was the center of attention on the matter.

Koenma didn't want to lash out and tried to say calmly, "Well Naruto, I do believe I ordered you... You have no choice−"

"I don't care!" Naruto hissed and walked to the stairs, and he was gone.

Koenma shook his head and sighed, "Regardless of his... Condition... An order is an order. It's what I expect from _all _of you." His amber eyes looked over them, assuring them of their duties. "I need Botan's superior witchcraft, Yusuke and Hiei have inhuman speed and strength, Keiko has the brains and foresight of an advanced psychic, Sasuke is a master at many forms of martial arts and ninjitsu, Sakura mastered unknown techniques, and Naruto..."

They all stared at him blankly, anticipating his explanation for his skills. "Has interesting skills in fighting and ninjitsu."

"Speak of the little devil," Hiei started, "Shouldn't someone bring him back down here?"

"Sasuke? Would you?" Keiko asked quietly.

"No!" Sakura shouted, slamming her fist into the table, "Stop asking Sasuke to do these stupid things!"

"Well, excuse us if it's only worked so many times before!" Yusuke retorted.

"Well, I'm saying stop!"

"What do you have against that kid that makes you hate him so much!" Yusuke's question silenced everybody. Sakura gaped at him in shock, having been caught off guard, and Sasuke tensed up.

Before either side could say anything more, Botan stood up and cleared her throat, "I'll go..."

Hiei looked at her questioningly as she walked past him and up the stairs. No one expected an actual volunteer on the matter so she had left them in utter guilt and confusion.

After a while Sasuke got up and started towards the stairs.

"Sasuke!" Sakura exclaimed, "What are you−?"

"I need to ask Botan something," He cut in; his eyes were locked in a piercing glare as he continued up the stairs after Botan. Sakura looked hurt and hunched over in her chair, staring down at the tablecloth like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Why should I do it? I don't care if it's an order!" Naruto's voice was heard faintly on the other side of the door where Sasuke stopped to listen.

"Naruto you're an extremely talented fighter," Botan said soothingly, "We need you."

"Its not that Botan and you know it! I'm not a kid! Stop treating me like one!"

"I wasn't doing that, neither are any of them," Botan argued firmly.

"Oh yeah?" He chuckled in a mockery.

"Yes, we all think of you as an adult."

"No you don't!"

"What are you really afraid of?" Botan suddenly asked.

A slight silence followed.

"Nothing!" He snapped.

"Naruto, there is nothing else I can think of that's a good reason for you to not do this," Botan explained.

"Shut up!"

"Naruto!"

"I can't hurt somebody again!" Naruto finally shouted.

Sasuke's eyes widened and his breath was caught in his throat, something he had not expected to hear.

Botan was silent a well.

"You say that you're not treating me like a kid! Well if you weren't too chicken shit one of you would've been smart enough to punch my fucking lights out before I did any damage! If Sasuke was really serious, I wouldn't have even scratched him in that state! None of you would be dumb ass enough to wait for Koenma to jab a needle into me! That's what FRIENDS DO! They should know what to do, when to do it, and know that the other person would understand!"

Botan was quiet, obviously not ready for such a rant that made its point too clearly. "Well, I guess I never really... Took notice."

Sasuke stood back as he heard her footsteps get closer to the door. "Regardless Naruto, we still need you."

Botan closed the door behind her and gasped when she finally noticed Sasuke standing there. "Do you need something?"

Sasuke thought he knew what he was going to say, but given this, he felt like what he had to say would mean nothing now. He shook his head after a while and led the way back downstairs.


	4. Seal and Unseal

_**Chapter#4**_

"Why Egypt?" Keiko asked, typing something up on her laptop.

"All we have are rumors and hunches to go on," Koenma explained, "It hard to say we actually know where the items are. But some Egyptian legends and folktale tell a story of an item similar to Sloth's Robes."

Keiko nodded and finished typing with a sigh. "Alright, our ID's should be printed by tonight, and I'll go pick the money up later tonight."

"You're the best Keiko!" Botan squealed and hugged her tightly.

"Yeah, yeah," Keiko said with a small blush.

"So we go and find a dead king that was buried with the robes?" Naruto asked, looking over Keiko's shoulder.

"That's basically it. We just gotta find where the tomb is," Keiko chirped with a smile. She was trying to keep herself busy, and most of the energy was going towards the smile she wore.

"You should rest before you go pick the money up," Koenma advised with a concerned look. His amber eyes seemed dull from weariness as well; the day had not gone by so smoothly.

Most of the crew had gone out on there own to come for a later meeting. Details at the moment weren't as crucial and needed in the beginning of the operation. Other than following the orders of a Spiritual Lord and doing almost impossible missions, they lived the lives of normal people, almost...

"Well, I'm going to go train out in the woods, anyone care to come with?" Naruto asked as he stepped a foot out the doorway.

"And get my head nearly chopped off, _again_?" Botan laughed sarcastically, "I think not!"

"Fine!" He snorted and walked out while flipping her off.

He jumped from treetops to rooftops, fast enough to move unseen to those who walked outside, he was careful to avoid their eyes. As he jumped on towards the entrance of the forest, a sharp whizzing sound went passed him and he stopped abruptly on a tree branch. Another whizzing sound came towards him and he ducked in time, looking up to see a shuriken. He glared at it hatefully and looked at his surroundings which seemingly inhabited nobody but him; he knew better. He spotted three more shurikens and jumped off the branch in time to dodge them. He got out his kunai and held it close to him as he tried to hide, knowing the enemy knew where he was.

There was a silence in the wood; not a bird or creature dared to make a sound in fear of breaking the tension. The shuriken flew at his hiding spot with perfect rotation, and trailing it, was a string, being followed by vast flames.

"Don't play around!" Naruto shouted from a different hiding spot, jumping out and throwing his kunai at the strings source. A figure jumped from the trees and landed on a nearby branch.

There stood a startled Sasuke, glaring down at Naruto. "So you _have_ improved," Sasuke muttered with almost slight amusement at the infuriated look on Naruto's face. He had not expected the attack.

"Shove it!" Naruto hissed, quickly taking out 6 kunai, 3 in each hand.

Sasuke stared at him blankly, internally wondering if he should accept the challenge, he did bring it upon himself. "Fine baka..."

"I said stop calling me that!" Naruto roared as he seemingly disappeared before Sasuke's eyes.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes in concentration; he was playing on mere seconds. _He was never able to move that fast before..._ Naruto appeared to his left with a round kick; Sasuke blocked it effortlessly. "Not good enough," He muttered and grabbed onto his leg. Jumping into the air he dragged Naruto along with him, swinging him with great force to the ground.

Naruto released 3 of the kunai from his left hand, then his right. This made Sasuke hesitate to dodge them, and this gave Naruto just enough time. Naruto put his hands in a crossed T position and started to shout, "Kage Bunshin−"

"No way!" Someone's voice echoed through the forest.

In an instant the two were no longer falling, but floating, unable to move. Sasuke levitated to a branch and was released, looking overly pissed. Naruto floated to the ground, the person not letting up on their control over him.

"Naruto don't you even think about hurting Sasuke!" Sakura's angry voice was now noticeable.

Sasuke glared down at the ground, not at Naruto, but the invisible bind he was in.

"S-Sakura..." Naruto struggled so say, "You better... Let me... the fuck... go."

Naruto's body was shaking, a sign of his own resistance. "You... aren't strong enough to hold me Sakura. Let me go!" He said venomously.

A scoff could be heard and he started to growl, and for a second, Sasuke thought he would revert to his demon form.

Naruto's hand shot up and grabbed a hold the air in front of him, his growl sounded similar to a dog's. "I warned you," He muttered with difficulty, and then jerked at an invisible rope like a mime, pulling Sakura from her hiding spot.

She gave a startled cry as she fell and was caught by Sasuke, who looked at her coldly. "H-how did he do that? No one can touch a psychic bond!" She stammered, looking down at Naruto with hate. Pulling at psychic bonds took its toll and he was lying unconscious on the ground.

"Don't underestimate him..." Sasuke said, "I did..." He set her aside and jumped down from the tree.

She followed him hurriedly, trying to stop him. "No! Just leave him! He's a big boy; he can find his way back when he wakes up!"

He ignored her and put Naruto on his back.

"What did you do?" Botan exclaimed, quickly ushering Sasuke to put Naruto down on the couch.

"That's none of your business!" Sakura snapped coldly.

Botan rolled her eyes and put cushions under Naruto's head. "Maybe I should've gone with him," She murmured.

"No, you were right to stay away from him," Sasuke muttered hatefully and walked out the door.

"Sasuke!" Sakura called and followed after him.

Botan stared after the two of them, looking overly confused and taken aback. She just shook her head and turned her attention back to Naruto. "Poor thing," She whispered and ran her hand through his hair. She caught herself and pulled away quickly. "I'm getting off track! Umm, groceries? Yeah… Groceries..." She mumbled incoherently to herself and walked around trying to find her keys.

"Ok, well I'm off to get the money!" Keiko called to the few residents still in the house, who mumbled an 'ok' in reply.

"_So many of you in one place, and you all know each other," A voice chuckled softly. _

_The laughter echoed in his ears and chills ran all over his skin._

"_Who are you?" Naruto croaked out quietly, too weak to open his eyes from his sleep._

"_No matter," The person grunted and lightly placed their hand on Naruto's stomach. _

"_What are you−?"_

"_Quiet," They ordered harshly. "Interesting..."_

_Numbness crept over Naruto's body as he became more and more unaware of his surroundings. "Stop..." He croaked softly, feeling a sense of danger in all the confusion._

_The person placed their finger tips on his stomach and for a second it didn't seem like they were going to do anything. Without warning they punched him with their fingertips deep into his gut. Naruto opened his eyes and screamed, the feeling of fire spread through their fingertips, into his stomach, through his veins and body. "STOP IT!"_

"Naruto!"

With a final gasp, Naruto shot upwards, panting heavily. His senses had not come back as quickly as they should have and Sasuke stopped Hiei from putting his hand on his shoulder. Yusuke joined soon, and they stared at him for a while, wondering if it would be safe to approach.

Sasuke's eyes quickly fell on the slight smoke that rose from within his jacket and walked to Naruto, whom was still panting in a moment of panic. "Forgive me," He muttered before his hand came down on his neck, knocking him out.

"What did you do that for?" Yusuke hissed angrily, kneeling beside him to watch him.

Yusuke lifted Naruto's jacket and the three gaped at the five burn mark on his stomach that circled around a pulsing birthmark.

"What the hell is that?" Hiei breathed.

Sasuke quickly held up his right hand, and soon enough, white flickers of fire ignited at his fingertips. "Damnit..." He muttered and brought his fingertips down hard on the exact spots where the other 5 marks were.

Naruto's eyes opened once again as he gave a loud shout before Sasuke's hand silenced him.

"What are you doing!" Yusuke yelled and pushed Sasuke away from Naruto.

Sasuke stood up with a shrug and said, "See for yourself." With that, he walked out the door.

"Yusuke!" Hiei beckoned and pointed at Naruto.

"What?" He asked as he followed the point to Naruto's abdomen, which was rid of the signs, and the birthmark was barely visible. "What the hell is going on?"


	5. Chain of Misfortunes

Chapter#5

Keiko pulled up to the warehouse where the package of money was sure to be waiting. As she got out of the car, she shivered slightly from the bitter cold and chill of the breeze. Dark rain clouds spread out over her, enveloping the town with a gray sky. Puddles of melted snow made a splashing sound as her heels clicked against the concrete.

"I've been waiting for you," Came a voice from behind a pillar.

Keiko jumped in surprise and kept alert. "Whose there?"

A knife was pressed against her neck as the person brought a hand over her mouth, "That isn't any of your concern. Now why..." The man paused and let go of her mouth momentarily to toss a tan package in from of them. Keiko gaped at it in confusion before he continued. "Why would you be needed something like that?"

Keiko shivered uncontrollably. "You're going to kill me..." She whispered helplessly, knowing that screaming would only bring death to her faster. Small sobs escaped her lips as she pressed against his chest, trying to get away from the knife.

"Oh, come now, shhh," He cooed softly, endearingly almost. "What in Egypt is so important, that you need all that money in that little package?"

"None of your concern," Keiko replied bitterly, gaining some courage as she spoke.

The man pressed the knife against her even more, cutting ever so lightly into her skin, earning a gasp from Keiko. "What was that?"

"I-it's a trip... With my friends! We're students," She thought of the excuse as she went along.

"Really? Are you? Lackie-of-that-pig-lord-Koenma!" He snarled dangerously.

"Aye... Sir Kurama..." Keiko said defiantly.

Kurama chuckled lightly and dropped the knife. As soon as it made contact with the ground, his presence disappeared altogether. Keiko looked around, then at the package. Quickly gathering it in her hands, she ran to her car; she had to tell the others.

* * *

"Damn I feel like shit," Naruto coughed as Botan rubbed a wet cloth over his face.

"I don't understand! You were fine when I left!" Botan scolded, checking his forehead again.

Yusuke was leaning against a wall and chuckled. "You know, that's what you get for sleeping, with a mere windbreaker to warm you, in a house with no heat."

Botan glared at him and scoffed, "I pay the bill! The generator is crap!"

Yusuke raised an eyebrow before looking back to Naruto. A troubled look came over him as he wondered where Sasuke could've gone. He had some explaining to do when he got back.

Hiei was sitting quietly in the living room; the fact that he hadn't started an argument with Botan yet was still surprising, but the others weren't going to try and provoke either of them.

Naruto broke the silence with a grunt, soon followed by vomit that spilled to the floor. "Sorry... Botan..." He muttered as he fell.

Yusuke caught him and helped him to the couch again. "Damn you're out of it aren't you?"

Naruto could only grunt another reply before blowing chunks in the living room as well.

"Get him out of here and into the bathroom you idiot!" Botan yelled furiously.

Yusuke didn't question or reply and hurried Naruto upstairs before he could throw up again. Botan gave an exasperated sigh and opened a small closet and grabbed a mop. "Perfect," She muttered as she set to work on the mess Naruto made. She made a face as she mopped, then glanced over at Hiei, whose eyes were glued out the window.

"And what are you doing?" She finally asked as she set back to mopping.

"I'm listening," Hiei replied sharply.

"To what? Naruto hurling?" Botan made another disgusted face.

"No... Keiko," Hiei said impatiently, as if wanting her to shut up.

She stopped and put a hand to her hip, "Really? What for?"

"Bad feeling," He answered quickly, looking more bothered than ever.

Botan looked at him worriedly, and reluctantly bit her tongue to not press an argument.

The stillness was soon interrupted as Sasuke walked in with Sakura by his side, clinging to his arm.

"Look what the cat coughed up," Hiei murmured, knowing Sasuke's ears would pick that up.

"Where's Naruto?" Sasuke asked sternly, making Sakura looked at him disapprovingly.

"Upstairs, throwing his life up, care to join him?" Hiei came back sarcastically, keeping his eyes to something beyond the windowpane.

Sasuke held down his concern and started up the stairs. "Sasuke wait," Sakura tried to hold him back. "You should leave him alone if he's sick."

Her excuse was quickly brushed off and Sasuke continued up the stairs.

Sakura cursed under her breath and sat at the kitchen table.

"Why do you hate him so much?" Botan finally asked when she finished mopping the mess in the kitchen.

Hiei broke eye contact with the window and looked at the two, much more interested now.

Sakura's eyes showed surprise as she looked to Botan. "He's an annoying little brat that's why!"

"Liar," Hiei said with a shake of his head as he returned his gaze to the window.

Sakura whirled in her seat to face him. "And just what do you know?" She argued heatedly. "You have no idea what it feels like to know that Sasuke..." She gasped and stopped herself, but she was too late. They already heard too much.

Botan and Hiei stared at her in disbelief, trying to comprehend what she said, and put it with different possibilities.

A piece of the puzzle was given...

"Just... Shut up!" Sakura finished. With that she crossed her arms over her chest and pouted, showing no signs of wanting to talk or hear them out.

* * *

"That a buddy, you're ok," Yusuke said soothingly as Naruto puked once again.

The vomit turned a tinge red; he was starting to cough up blood. "Dear God," Yusuke muttered as he continued to pat his back. It was the best he could do for him now. A tense aura was felt behind him and Yusuke glanced back at Sasuke. "You did this didn't you!"

Sasuke stayed silent, and his eyes were fixed on Naruto's sickly form.

Naruto coughed out the last of the blood and whatever was inside his stomach and fainted.

"Damnit!" Yusuke swore and glared at Sasuke. "What the hell is your problem?"

"Would you rather I kept those seals on him?" Sasuke cut in harshly.

"Depends! I don't know what the fuck they were!" Yusuke spat.

"They would be more deadly to him if they were still there!" Sasuke snapped back, getting a bit more irritated as the fight progressed.

"Spill it Uchiha! What the hell is going on with this kid!" Yusuke yelled, "And don't act like you don't know! Because you know more about him than anyone here! And you know that!"

Sasuke was about to say something but stopped short, gazing at Yusuke in surprise.

"Contrary to popular belief, other people do care about him! He's my friend, something he probably didn't have before! Now tell me what's happening!" Yusuke pressed on angrily.

"Umm..."

The voice made the two look back in the hallway, where a very confused and worried Botan stood. "What's wrong with him?" She asked, choking on her own tears from hearing the argument.

"Nothing," Sasuke muttered and pushed passed her, walking down the stairs in a silent fit of rage.

Botan looked to Yusuke, then at the unconscious Naruto. "Is he going to be ok?"

Yusuke went and hugged her to calm her down. "Of course he is. We just need to pry some info out of a certain asshole."

* * *

Once the two returned downstairs, having put Naruto in bed, they found that Sasuke was gone, but Sakura wasn't.

"What a rare occasion! Sakura without her boyfriend!" Yusuke applauded teasingly and she threw an apple at him.

"Shut up!"

"He didn't want her to follow, he's just out front," Hiei replied, having not moved since that talk with Sakura.

Sakura pouted a bit more and glared down at the table, thinking to herself. Botan and Yusuke stood in the kitchen, wondering if they should go after Sasuke and make him tell them everything he knows.

Before they could really act on any thoughts, the door swung open violently, slamming into the wall with a loud crack.

Everyone looked startled to see Sasuke standing in the doorway; his facial expressions were tight and his fists were clenched by his sides, earning a few audible cracks of his knuckles.

Before anyone could ask they heard someone talk from behind him. "Now walk in..."

Sasuke's eyes held hatred and rage as he took robotic steps forward to reveal Koenma behind him. Koenma walked in holding his head a bit higher than usual as he brushed by Sasuke. "And close the door; it's cold in here."

It was pretty obvious the two were arguing outside, but only Hiei could know for sure.

Koenma sat at the kitchen table and looked up at Botan warmly. "How's the operation moving along dear?"

Hiei grunted loudly but Botan ignored him. "Keiko went to go pick up the money we will need for the trip, other than that, it's up to us."

* * *

The icy wind pushed against her car as she sped down the seemingly empty streets. Panic swept through her body like it was coursing through her very veins. She couldn't detect or see any sign of a person or life. She was alone in the city, and she was losing sight of what she was supposed to be doing.

Puddle of water flew up behind her tires as they slid across the ice covered roads. "Where is everyone?" She sobbed to herself as she looked around frantically. "Where am I!"

Her tires screeched as she slid around turn after turn.

A frightening chill ran down her spine, like a finger stroking her neck softly.

She turned around to look, panting in fright,

As she turned back around her eyes widened as she let out an ear piercing scream, slamming onto the brakes.

* * *

"Keiko!" Hiei yelled and jumped from his seat and darted out of the still-open door.

"Hiei?" Yusuke called after him and ran out as well.

Botan and Sakura looked at each other with uncertainty as well before sprinting after them. Koenma rose from his seat quickly to follow but a thud from upstairs made him stop.

He stared at the ceiling a good 5 seconds before turning from the door and heading up the stairs.

"Naruto!" Koenma gasped as he helped him back onto the bed.

"What's going on?" Naruto uttered out weakly.

"That's not important! Get back in bed," Koenma tried to keep him still but Naruto wouldn't keep still, however sluggish his movement.

"Like hell," He coughed out before passing out.

Koenma sighed, shaking his head with a small smile. "What am I gonna do with you?"

"Aren't they so cute when they're young?" Asked a stern voice from the door.

"Holy shit!" Koenma shouted in surprise and fell backwards, facing the doorway. "You..."

"Me," Kurama smiled innocently.

"What are you doing here?" Koenma hissed. He stood up and got in a defensive stance.

"Now, now. Must we really consort to violence?" Kurama asked, putting both hands up as a mocking gesture of peace.

"Shut up!" Koenma spat irritated. "Why the hell are you here?"

Kurama's eyes glanced at Naruto before he looked back at Koenma; a smile played on his lips as his eyes bored into Koenma's. Koenma stared into his eyes of jade, mesmerized by the depth and swirl in his eyes. Kurama set free a small smirk as he tilted his head to the side artlessly.

_You hear me Koenma?_ Koenma tried to blink the voice out. _Relax dear friend, take a load off._ Once again he tried to move but he felt too comfortable to do anything. "What the hell..." Koenma croaked, gaping dumbly into Kurama's eyes.

Kurama's smile stayed the same as he pointed his index finger up towards the ceiling.

_Sleep_.

And with a beckon of his index finger towards the floor, Koenma fell powerlessly to the ground in a deep slumber.

Kurama chuckled mechanically as he stepped over Koenma and next to the snoozing Naruto. "It seems someone has gotten rid of the seals I put on you," Kurama said to no one in particular as he outwardly gazed through the windbreaker and to his stomach where the seals had long since disappeared. Kurama looked at his hand in front of him, pondering something. With a sigh he said aloud, "Doing it again would only kill you, and I can't have that."

Looking down at the sleeping boy, Kurama rubbed his temples to edge a thought out. Finally, with no words out loud, he grabbed a fistful of Naruto's hair and brought him up to eye level with him.

Naruto grunted in pain before narrowly opening his eyes.

"Put him down," A venomous voice made Kurama's attention snap to the open window.

"Ah, the Uchiha," He said with a mocking smile.

Sasuke's sharingan stared at Kurama without blinking. Rage seethed through his breathing and out his eyes as he glared dangerously at him.

"Mad I presume?"

"You have no IDEA!" He shouted as he lunged for Kurama with godly speed.

Kurama held Naruto in front of him and Sasuke slowed down hesitantly.

In the moment of uncertainty Kurama dropped Naruto and conjured a ball of his own energy in his free hand, making contact with Sasuke's stomach. Sasuke's eyes went wide as it burnt into his flesh and he was shot backwards, feeling stupid and even more enraged.

Kurama grinned at this great amusement and looked down at the now unconscious Naruto.

"Don't you fucking touch him!" Sasuke yelled, poison seemed to drip from his very word, like a promise of death.

Kurama looked to Sasuke with a dangerous look in his eyes. His movement was one, and swift, and Sasuke got the feeling that this man was completely insane. His breath caught in his throat as Kurama opened his mouth to say something, but turned it into a smile as he put his hands in his pockets, and walked out of the room.

Sasuke scrambled to his feet and ran out into the hallway, even though he knew, Kurama was no where near this house.

He looked into the room where Naruto lay, coughing violently in his sleep. His heart pounded and felt like it was going to burst from his chest. _Who was that man? How could he make me feel so uncertain and weak during battle? His eyes... _Sasuke closed his eyes tightly and slammed his fist into the wall out of frustration. "Damnit!"

* * *

A crowd formed around the wrecked car. Scraps of metal and broken glass covered the intersection, bathed in a pool of blood.

The people looked around for the cause of such a wreck, but found nothing, and no vehicle around as evidence. A hit and run?

"The poor girl," a woman's voice from within the crowd was heard over the whispering and gasps.

Some men approached the unsightly accident and looked at the body with pity.

"Keiko!" A young mans voice screeched over the hush as Yusuke pushed people out of his way.

His friend followed behind him as they ran towards the scene. Yusuke finally stepped into the clear and heard a cracking sound under his foot. Looking down he saw a pair of already broken glasses; she never drove without them. Looking up at the wreck in a panic Yusuke shouted, "NO! KEIKO!"

"Yusuke wait!" Botan shouted tiredly, trying to catch her breath, but he was already running.

Sakura joined soon after and looked worriedly as Yusuke stopped and froze where he stood. Walking up to him slowly she looked from behind him, and put a hand to her mouth to keep in a horrified gasp. Hiei was already there, standing just a little bit ahead of the crowd, staring blankly at her. Botan soon joined and tears immediately started to fill her eyes.

"No..." She croaked as she fell to her knees.

Keiko lay there motionless; eyes open wide and her mouth open in a scream. Yet no sound. Blood stained her hands, and clothing, and there was no telling where the wounds were. Her ears and eyes as well were spilling blood onto the unforgiving street. Her car was thrashed and looked as if it were hit by 15 trucks. But nothing else was there. No other skid marks, just her car... And herself...

Sakura stared on with tears flowing down her cheeks, her teeth bit harshly into her hand. "No..." She finally whispered before running towards Keiko. "I won't let you die!"

Sakura kneeled next to Keiko, soaking her knees in her blood as she held both of her hands over Keiko's body. Her hands glowed a soft yellow color and soon, Keiko was glowing as well. Sakura closed her eyes and yelled, "LET'S GO!"

Springing into action, Botan turned to the crowd and her eyes glowed a deep purple and the crowd of people fell to the ground, in a short sleep, soon to wake with no recollection of the accident. Yusuke stood frozen still and Hiei ran to his aid.

"Yusuke!"

"What do you need Sakura!"

"Warm water! Now!"

"What!"

"We don't have time! GO!"

"Yusuke!"

"Got it got it!"

"MOVE!"

"Don't let her die!"

"I'm on it!"

"Yusuke!"

"Where's Sasuke?"

"Blankets NOW!"

"YUSUKE!"


	6. What Have I Done?

**_Chapter #6_**

"What the hell?" Sasuke murmured as they carried Keiko in. "And there were no witnesses?"

"There shouldn't be," Botan said playfully as her eyes flashed purple for but a second.

Sakura's hands kept glowing as they set her down in the living room. "This will take a while, but I finally got her stabilized."

Yusuke sat beside her, never taking his eyes off Keiko. Hiei stood up after setting Keiko down and shook his head. "Damn this is awful. I had suspected something, but did nothing..."

"Yeah, that's what you say," Sasuke muttered softly.

"What was that?" Hiei spat with detest.

Before either side could exchange another word, Koenma stumbled down the stairs, looking tired and worn out. His eyes roamed the room lazily as he leaned onto the kitchen chair before his knees gave out on him.

"Lord Koenma!"

Hiei was quick to help him to his seat as Botan and Yusuke joined him. They looked around uncertainly, wondering if they should give him water or wait for his words.

"What the hell happened?" Yusuke finally came out; his tone showed that he wasn't in the mood for waiting around.

"Kurama was here," Sasuke cut in before Koenma could answer them.

Everyone put on a look of shock as they recalled the pictures of the redheaded bounty hunter.

"Kurama?"

"Yes," Koenma put in, "The bounty hunter that I told you about before. He was here."

"What did he want?" Botan asked worriedly, placing a hand gently on Koenma's left shoulder.

"Naruto," Sasuke finished, and everybody, including Sakura, looked at him.

Without another word, Botan shot from her seat and hurried up the stairs to his room, followed closely by Yusuke who was looking particularly pissed. The two would be more worried than anyone about him.

Sakura sighed heavily as she put her focus back to Keiko. "I don't see why they waste their time. He's fine."

"Forgive them if they're worried," Hiei pointed out, still standing by Koenma's side. Though irritated with Sakura's 2 cents his glare was fixed on Sasuke.

"Naruto? Please wake up," Botan said soothingly into his ear,

Naruto groaned in his sleep and turned over, waving them away. Yusuke rolled his eyes and slapped Naruto across the leg, "WAKE UP!"

"OW!" Naruto shouted as he shot up from his sleep. "What was that for?!"

"Wake up call," Yusuke shrugged. He gave him a dry smile but Naruto could see the void in his eyes.

"Yusuke..."

"Thank goodness!" Botan sighed and got Naruto in a tight embrace, needing comfort from the rush.

Naruto stared down at her uncertainly but returned the hug, not really sure himself what was going on. "Are you ok Botan?"

"Never better," Botan replied, now a look of relief was in her eyes.

Naruto gave a warm smile that was able to fool her until she turned towards the door. Yusuke stayed where he was, his gaze tore into the space he seemed to be looking at, as if staring at something else. Naruto looked up at him concerned, contemplating whether to approach him or not.

"How are you really feeling?" Yusuke asked suddenly, snapping Naruto out of his momentary daze.

"Quite shitty thanks."

"Your welcome," Yusuke came back with a sarcastic undertone, "But seriously. What do you remember?"

Naruto looked at him puzzled and tried to think of what he could mean. "Is there something I _should _remember?"

Yusuke studied Naruto's confused expression for a while before shrugging. "Well, if you think that almost getting killed or kidnapped by a bounty hunter something worth remembering, then yes. You should."

It took Naruto a good 10 seconds to register what Yusuke said before jumping up and exclaiming "WHAT?!!"

"I didn't stutter blondie. Kurama, that bounty hunter was here, and he was after you for some reason. Do you have any idea what that might be?" Yusuke asked blankly.

Naruto shook his head helplessly gazing into Yusuke's empty eyes. Naruto slowly parted his lips and licked them quickly before asking, "Yusuke, is Keiko ok?"

Yusuke was snapped back into reality at the sound of her name and looked to Naruto really for the first time since he walked in. "What?"

"Keiko..." Naruto paused, feeling he hit the jackpot, "Is she ok?"

Yusuke stared into Naruto bold blue eyes. He seemed to be struggling internally for the right words to explain himself or the situation which Naruto knew nothing of. Yusuke finally set his gaze to the floor and said, "You know... That guy wouldn't have gotten as far as he did with all of us here..." pause, "so he needed a distraction... Something that could get us out for a definite long time. At least long enough to do what he needed to do... And he found the perfect distraction... The one that separated from the group and went on her own..."

"Keiko..." Naruto finished, looking bewildered at the troubled look on Yusuke's face, "Yusuke... I'm so sorry..."

"I should've... Seen it coming, or... Went with her... None of this would've happened... She cant defend herself. She... I..." Yusuke rambled almost incoherently, slightly shivering from the disturbing thoughts that replayed themselves over and over again in his mind.

"Yusuke..." Naruto murmured feebly as he looked on at Yusuke's anxious state.

"I got to go..." Yusuke finally muttered and quickly exited the room and, soon after, Sasuke walked in.

Naruto's concerned look turned into an angry glare, "What do you want?"

"I came to check on you."

"Well, you go fuck... Wait... What?" Naruto questioned, not letting his guard down.

"I came in when I realized Koenma had stayed behind... But I didn't really see much, and I'm curious," Sasuke explained calmly.

Naruto looked at him suspiciously, "So... What are you checking on?"

Sasuke sighed, "Lift your shirt."

"WHAT!?!?!"

"Lift. Your. Shirt." Sasuke repeated with annoyance.

"No way you psycho what for?!" Naruto snapped defensively flipping Sasuke off.

Sasuke glared at him and said, "He might have done something dangerous!"

"Like what?! What dangerous thing? And how come I haven't heard of such a possibility before?!" Naruto questioned heatedly as if taken aback by Sasuke's request and explanation.

"Baka! This is no time to be stubborn!" Sasuke hissed dangerously.

"Stop calling me that!" Naruto yelled and leaped at Sasuke using his body weight to tackle him to the ground. He started to punch furiously at Sasuke, but his triumph was short lived.

"You want to play baka?!" Sasuke yelled and was able to knee Naruto in the gut, winding him.

"Stop... Calling me that!" He coughed and grabbed Sasuke's shoulders. The two rolled down the hallway and ended up falling down the stairs, struggling frantically to pin the other.

"Oh my God! What are you doing?!" Botan yelled as they came crashing into the kitchen. "Stop it! Both of you!"

"Sasuke!" Sakura shouted in worry, but couldn't do anything for her powers were concentrated on Keiko.

"Knock it off!" Hiei yelled.

The two paid no attention. Sasuke flipped Naruto over and quickly mounted him, making a strange jutsu hand gesture. Before Naruto could react Sasuke placed his index and middle finger to Naruto's forehead and Naruto lay limp beneath him.

"Baka." Sasuke spat angrily at Naruto who barely had enough strength to move at all.

"Why... you..." Naruto breathed out almost inaudibly. His arms pushed fruitlessly against Sasuke's as he lifted his shirt to reveal nothing. Yusuke went over as well to look.

"Well, he seems to be fine," Yusuke said with a sigh seeing no seals like there were before on him.

Naruto's face was flustered as he was only able to mutter a hateful, "bastard..." before fainting from the energy draining jutsu.

Sasuke nodded and stood up, "He always has to be so stubborn about things."

"But I guess that's why you like him so much..." Yusuke commented.

Everyone's eyes darted to them and Yusuke gasped, covering his mouth quickly, seeing Sakura look at him, terrified almost. He dodged an angry swing from Sasuke.

"What the hell did you say?!"

"Nothing!" Yusuke said. "I wasn't thinking! I was just rambling. It didn't mean anything! I swear!"

Sasuke's glare was like daggers cutting into Yusuke at every second, waiting for him to fall apart before his petrifying gaze of steel. "Whatever."

Sasuke walked out the door, slamming it shut and making everyone jump from the loud break in tension.

"Where the hell did that come from?!" Botan exclaimed almost as if to lecture him.

Yusuke stared after Sasuke, assured of himself and not scared as he had acted before. "He needs to hear it..."

Sakura huffed and said, "Yeah right. Like Sasuke would ever like a stubborn little brat like Naruto."

Yusuke rolled his eyes and sat in the kitchen, his eyes now back on Keiko. "How is she doing?"

Sakura's angry look softened as she looked down at the unconscious Keiko. "She's healing quite nicely. Her powers are working with the healing process. She'll be better in no time."

Yusuke's shoulders eased up with a sigh of relief. Hiei looked down at Naruto and said, "So is he really coming along?"

Koenma nodded, coming out of his groggy state. "An order is an order."

The next day crept up on Botan's small house with frost and no sun for its rays were blocked by the clouds giving an almost gray morning to the house.

Naruto snoozed peacefully on the couch and with a small shiver, opened his eyes narrowly.

He yawned as he sat up and stretched before looking around. "Today's the day huh?" He grumbled bitterly, shaking off the wool blanket that was placed on him last night.

"Yep, today's the day," A perky voice echoed from the kitchen.

He jumped up startled and glanced over to see Botan pouring coffee into a cup. She smiled tenderly at him. "Would you like a cup?"

He shook his head in distaste, "I don't like coffee."

"How about some hot chocolate?" She asked nicely, her tone was still a bit tired, yet cheerful at the same time.

Naruto shivered once, not really knowing why and nodded. "Hot chocolate would be fine, thanks."

She worked deftly whipping up his hot chocolate and joining him on the couch. Silence set itself into the room, putting emphasis on any noise they made. The air was frosty and seemed to freeze Naruto from the inside out.

Botan smiled and said, 'Take a sip silly, you'll feel better."

Naruto's face flushed as he realized how rude he was being. "Oh yeah, sorry..."

He took a gulp of the hot chocolate and let it set in his mouth before swallowing. His skin tingled from the sudden warmth and he couldn't help but smile.

"I know you don't want to go Naruto. But there are just some things we have to do for the good of others. Even though we don't want to," Botan said softly, taking a sip of her coffee.

Naruto looked at her in a sort of daze. Warmth spread through him and he smiled at her. "I know..."

Botan sighed with a shrug of her shoulders. "I don't want to do this either. 21 years old and I haven't adjusted so well to this lifestyle... And it only seems to get harder each time you do it..."

Naruto's eyes showed concern as he continued to stare at her saddened face. "This lifestyle huh? So you don't always get want you want?"

Botan's hands tightened around her coffee mug before she replied quietly, "No..."

Naruto felt a pang in his heart, like it was telling him something, or warning him of something. Naruto's worry got the best of him and he ignored his mental sirens, and whatever they were trying to warn him about.

"Botan... What do you want?"

Botan looked at Naruto really for the first time since she sat down. Tears gave her pink eyes a light shine as she forced a smile. "I can't..." She whispered softly. "I can't..."

Naruto didn't take notice to how close they were leaning towards each other.

"Can't what?" He asked croakily.

The sirens were screaming at him and he finally realized how close they really were. But it was too late.

Botan's lips pressed against his own, and her cold hand touched his cheek lightly. Naruto's body froze from instinct. He didn't know what to do. He closed his eyes tightly. _Am I dreaming still? This can't be happening..._

The sound of the front door slamming violently shocked the both of them, making them part and jump back a good 3 feet from each other. Hiei stood at the door, his face was tight with rage and his eyes stared icily at Naruto, then Botan.

"Hiei..." Botan was able to utter.

"Save it," He spat hatefully before walking towards the stairs. "I left something here yesterday."

Botan followed him quickly, "Hiei wait, it's not what you--"

"You better shut the hell up and not finish that sentence!" Hiei hissed spitefully. "What the hell do I care if you're having an affair with a 15 YEAR OLD KID!"

Botan couldn't stop the tears from falling freely down her cheeks. "No Hiei... I didn't want..."

"Like hell! Don't even talk to me, what do I care?!" Hiei snapped, slamming one of the room door shut. Leaving her in the hallway sobbing.

Naruto sat in the couch in another daze. _This is bad... Damn it Naruto look what you got yourself into... Damn it this isn't what I wanted... Shit..._ His body trembled involuntarily from the slight adrenaline rush, thinking that Hiei was going to massacre him...

Finally he heaved a big sigh and hung his head down. Running his fingers through his hair he softly whispered, "You do care Hiei... You... Care a lot..."

"Botan! We're here!!!" An overjoyed cry filled the house with a stiff energy as Sakura skipped through the front door followed by Sasuke and Keiko, who seemed a little tired from the look in her eyes.

"Yeah... I'll be down in a minute!" Came Botan's reply, perfectly masking her despair.

Sakura sat at the table with a grin until her eyes rested on Naruto... "Oh, you're up," She stated coldly.

"Thank you Captain Obvious!" Naruto declared with an icy bitterness Sakura shrank back visibly.

Sasuke gave him a questioning look, but upon receiving no reply he sat at the table next to Sakura.

"Wake up call!" Yusuke shouted as he entered soon after. "Rise and... Oh! Morning Naruto!"

"You're chipper..." Naruto mumbled annoyed with the sudden outbursts.

"Well, yeah! We're going to Egypt!" Yusuke exclaimed with a sarcastic tone, giving Naruto a hard slap on the back.

"Do you have to remind me?!" Naruto groaned miserably, sinking into the couch.

"Leave it to you to be selfish enough to not want to go," Sakura said frigidly.

Naruto's fists clenched tightly as he stood up to face her. "Shut the fuck up Sakura! If you're such a kind hearted person, why don't you do everyone a favor AND SHUT UP!!"

Sakura rose up faster than he did and scowled. "Why don't you do the world a favor and drop dead!"

"Sakura!" Sasuke hissed.

"Of course you would like that Miss Holy-er than Thou!" Naruto shouted.

"You know what Naruto! In your case I wouldn't care! You can drop dead for all I care! God! I hate you!!!" She almost screamed to him.

"AND WHY IS THAT?!?!" Naruto's voice hollered, silencing the room.

Sakura stood in front of him awkwardly, Sasuke behind her, staring blankly at the wall behind them.

"Leave me alone!!" A shout was heard from upstairs and soon enough Hiei shuffled quickly down the stairs followed soon by a crying Botan.

"Hiei please, would you just listen to me!" She pleaded, choking on her own breath and tears.

"I don't need to listen Botan! I _saw_! Yeah! YOU KISSING NARUTO!!!"

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted in complete surprise.

Naruto's face was heating up with all the eyes glued to him, searching him, inside him, looking at his fault, his mistake...

"What the hell were you thinking?!"

"You did what?!"

"How could you?!"

These questions snapped and bit at Botan viciously until she finally ran out of the house defeated.

Naruto retreated to the couch, secluding himself from the rest of them at the kitchen table. He was still confused as to how and why this even happened at all.

"Hey... Where's Sasuke?"


	7. Why So Tense?

Chapter#7

_**Chapter#7**_

"You can't be serious about leaving them behind!" Keiko exclaimed, defiantly leaving her luggage by her feet. The usual airport hustle and bustle remained undisturbed by her outburst.

"You have no idea," Hiei muttered bitterly as he walked passed her towards the row of waiting chairs.

"B-but," Keiko started, looking frantically around, hoping Botan would show up quickly.

"Yeah! Sasuke hasn't even gotten here yet!" Sakura whined sullenly.

"Oh no! Whatever shall we do if Sasuke doesn't show up in time?!" Yusuke jeered at her sarcastically with a roll of his eyes. "Calm down princess, he wouldn't disobey Lord Koenma." With that his eyes shifted towards Koenma, who sat next to Hiei, uncertainly.

"They wouldn't just... _Not _come... Would they?" Keiko questioned.

"Who gives a shit is a better question," Yusuke added snidely and she glared at him hatefully.

Yusuke walked to the seats where Naruto sat disconsolately. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Depends," He replied quicker than Yusuke anticipated, "Are you going to bombard me with stupid questions about Botan? If we've been sleeping together, how long we've been together, if we have a child we gave up for adoption to a couple in Zimbabwe?"

Yusuke raised an eyebrow steadily. "Well I wouldn't want to bother you with questions, _especially_ ones as specific as _that_… Do you have a kid in Zimbabwe?"

"No!" Naruto snapped though he knew it was a joke.

"Calm down!" Yusuke almost snapped back but managed to keep his voice stern rather than angry. "I just wanted to see if you were feeling ok. Hiei _did_ hit you pretty hard, I'm sure the bruise has settled down.'

"Tell that to my eye," Naruto turned completely to face him and Yusuke winced. The, once, dark and purple contusion now turned into a deep shade of green. "Yusuke, I didn't know what she was doing, she seemed sad..."

"So you kiss her?"

"If you're not going to listen to me then you can fuck off!"

"Ok ok! I'm listening."

* * *

The darkened clouds kept the light from shining upon her face; no warmth could reach her at this point. Worn and tired from running so far Botan finally raised her head to take a look at her surroundings. The thick woods had engulfed her and left her without a good sense of direction at all. She was sure the gang had departed for the airport by now... Lord Koenma would have her head for this... Tears passed down her cheek unnoticed as she sank into the ground even more. Even the forest seemed to stay silent to listen to her cry.

"Running from me?" She instantly recognized the voice as she quickly looked up to find nobody.

"I... I wasn't thinking... Somehow... I knew you would be mad," She breathed unsteadily.

"Damn right you weren't thinking," His words bit at her painfully, completely disregarding her second statement. "So do you love him?"

"No... I can't... I thought I did... But he can't return anything to me and I knew that, I don't love him because I can't!" came her answer in a sob.

"Do you have _any_ idea how much you have confused him?"

"No..."

"He's not like you, he can't look too deep into things, he knows what he knows, and that little _stunt_ isn't something he's going to comprehend too well."

"What do you want me to do Sasuke?!" She screamed standing up to face him, knowing he was there.

His red eyes stared into her with an unreadable expression on his face. "Let's go."

* * *

"Wait! WAIT FOR US!" The blue-haired girl shoved people effortlessly out of her way and towards the lady at the entrance.

"Ma'am your LAAATE!!" She woman screamed and jumped out of the way as she nearly got elbowed in the face.

"Botan! You made it!" Keiko and Yusuke stood from their seats and greeted her with comforting hugs.

"Sasuke!" Sakura squealed and latched onto him tightly, "I was so worried that you weren't going to make it!"

"I'm here now honey," He said almost inaudibly while gently pulling her away, leaving the others in a bit of a shock; they rarely ever saw him be affectionate to her.

"Oh please," Naruto mumbled to himself with a long roll of his eyes.

"Ok Naruto move, I want to sit with Sasuke," Sakura ordered.

"Do you now?" Naruto asked in a mockingly sweet tone. "Tough." He turned back around and stretched into the seats on either side of him.

"Everyone please take your seats," The stewardess warned with a plastic-like grin as she made her trips down the aisles to pass on the message to the other passengers.

Sakura groaned in exasperation and sat back in her seat with two complete strangers. "Stupid Naruto!"

"Get used to it princess!" Naruto yelled to her general direction.

"Move baka," Sasuke ordered, standing in the aisle impatiently.

Naruto froze, refusing to look up at him for fear of looking timid... "Umm, screw you?"

Sasuke's eyes flashed him an icy glare before grabbing a fistful of Naruto's hair and lifting him off of the aisle seat, pushing him into the middle seat, not looking at him.

"What the hell!?"

"Deal with it."

"Excuse me... I need a seat," came the fearful voice of Botan.

_You're kidding,_ Naruto thought, any kind of words to say to her stopped at his throat.

"Yeah! Sit with your boyfriend!" A voice exclaimed rudely, undoubtedly Hiei's.

Botan flinched visibly as she silently took her seat on the other side of Naruto. Naruto sat stick straight. The hairs on the back of his neck were standing up and he started to feel lightheaded. He was just about to trade places with Sakura when the light switched on to fasten his seatbelt. _Shit._

Naruto's troubled expression only deepened as he grabbed onto the sides of his seat; now he was really dizzy. Movement came from under him and he jumped, worsening the faintness. He started to wonder if it was obvious how troubled he was. Just when he was about to tear out of his seat a cold hand was placed atop his tightly clenched fist.

"Breathe baka," Sasuke whispered sternly, looking straight ahead.

Naruto finally gasped and gulped in as much air as he could. He really stopped breathing.

"Are you ok Naruto?" Botan asked gently. He looked down at his knees, he could tell by the sound of her voice that she had been fighting the decision on whether to even ask him that or not.

He nodded stiffly before closing his eyes and jerking his hand away from Sasuke before anyone could notice. Sasuke looked at him for the first time in confusion, unaware that he had placed his hand there. Before he could conjure an explanation his gaze froze instantly with a sudden surge of rage.

"Who did that to you?"

"What?" Naruto questioned, looking up at Sasuke for the first time since he arrived.

"Who. Did that to you?" Sasuke asked again, his teeth gritted together.

Naruto sunk into his seat with a hand over his face. "Step off asshole."

"Baka, tell me."

"Stop calling me that!"

"Tell me."

"Like it matters to you!" Naruto yelled, unaware that the plane was already in the air.

"And what if it does?" Sasuke hissed dangerously to him and it made him flinch inwardly. Looking at both Naruto's and Botan's shocked expressions he realized what he just said.

"Guys, what's going on?" Botan asked, feeling a bit braver to even ask about this unknown tension between them.

"He can't care," Naruto croaked, sounding like he was having some sort of difficulty. "He's not allowed."

"I didn't mean that," Sasuke snapped bitterly, sounding much colder than usual. Rage and detestation filled his eyes as he forced himself to look forward, clenching his fists tightly.

"I didn't think so," Naruto whispered in a pant, feeling out of breath.

"Naruto?"

"Botan what's going on over there?" Yusuke's voice called out from 2 rows away.

"I- I don't know," Botan stated loudly, observing Naruto's actions worriedly. "Yusuke..."

The sound of a belt being snapped and scrambling feet were heard as Naruto started to pant, louder. Sasuke brought himself to look at him again, his expression suddenly becoming indecipherable.

"Naruto! Hey! Can you hear me?!"

"_Sleep little fox."_

"Whose there?" Naruto wheezed, grabbing at his throat, feeling like there was a hand there, suffocating him.

"_Sleep little fox."_

Sasuke turned to him, worry clearly evident in his eyes. "Whose where?!"

"_I said sleep."_

Naruto's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell back onto Botan. "Naruto! He's not breathing!"

"Sasuke?" Sakura now joined them, concerned.

"Sakura please help him," He implored with slight plea in his voice. She looked down at the incapacitated Naruto and made a face. "Please."

Sasuke stood up and let Sakura through. "Leave us. We can't afford to make a scene right now," Her voice was cold and hurt her expression blank. With that she gathered Naruto in her arms, covering him in a blanket so she could work her magic.

* * *

"Hey! Yusuke put him down I think he's coming to!"

"Naruto?"

Naruto narrowly opened his eyes to a familiar setting of an airport, wondering if he just dreamed everything. "Yusuke?"

"I'm here buddy."

He suddenly felt himself being placed onto a bench and he struggled to regain focus. "Did I fall asleep?"

"Naruto what happened on the plane? What got you so riled up?" Yusuke suddenly started asking questions when it was still too soon to register his thoughts properly.

"What plane? Where are we?" Naruto yawned lazily.

"Egypt sweetie," Keiko answered him cautiously.

"WHAT?!" Naruto shot up from his seat realizing how different the people looked and the sun that shone relentlessly through the glass windows. "I slept through it all?"

"Not exactly," Botan chimed in timidly, "You got upset, and then you passed out..."

Naruto searched his mind for the memory but nothing was sounding familiar about a plane ride at all. "Are you sure?"

"Positive," Sasuke's voice answered before anyone else to pitch in their own recollection of the events.

Naruto froze, looking at him slightly puzzled, but more so annoyed. "I'm telling you guys right now before you ask me anything else, I don't remember anything about a plane ride. What matters is that we're here now I guess." He laughed nervously running his left hand through his hair and flinched as he grazed his eye. Sasuke's muscle's tensed and he picked up his things and headed for the exit, influencing everyone else to do the same.

Yusuke stuck close by to Naruto, feeling too wary about the situation. "You know what we're here for right?"

"Yeah yeah, some dead guy is wearing his favorite robes and we're gonna take it from him right?" Naruto yawned once again, seeming more like himself.

Yusuke chuckled lightly, "Yeah that's right. Hopefully no dead zombies come after us like in the movies right?"

"Shit, I don't see any reason for him to be so pissy. He's dead! It's not like he's gonna miss them. How do we know that the robes even survived this long?"

"Do the words ancient _magical_ artifacts mean anything to you?"

"No," Naruto replied pointedly with a smug look, proud that he never paid attention to detail.

Cairo wasn't too impressive and the heat just made the city uninviting altogether. It offered many grand hotels that offered excellent views of the desert outside the city. Finally deciding on the Pyramisa the group tried to settle into their wing of the hotel.

Hiei tried to pass through the congestion they had created in the hallways trying to find their exact rooms. Annoyed with the gaggle they made Hiei thrust his shoulder into Sasuke and proceeded to his room.

"That was _not_ a smart move," Sasuke whispered malevolently.

Sakura pulled onto his arm in fear, "Sasuke, no."

Hiei stopped, particularly irritated. "I don't think I like your tone Uchiha."

Sasuke brushed Sakura aside, catching everyone's attention. "And what of it?"

Hiei dropped his bags on the spot and turned slowly to face him. "What's this about Sasuke? You mad because I gave your boyfriend over there a boo-boo?"

Naruto became instantly enraged as he poked his head through the entrance of his room, "You can go to hell!" And a slam of the door ensued.

"Please don't start this," Sakura pleaded ineffectively as she tugged on Sasuke's arm once again.

"Maybe I just don't like you _at all_."

Hiei spat at his feet with a sadistic smile suddenly playing on his thin lips. Not even a mere second later Sasuke lunged at him, tackling him into the far corner of the hall, knocking a painting from its place on the wall.

Hiei's laughter rang through the hallway as they both clawed and punched at each other viciously, sending shivers down the others spines; Sasuke was pushing him...

"Sasuke! Stop it!" Sakura screeched pleadingly as she ran towards them.

"Sakura no!" Yusuke reached out to stop her but barely missed her shoulder as she darted out of the way.

"What the hell is going on?!" Naruto finally reentered the hallway, stopping upon sighting the scene the two were making.

Sasuke finally grasped Hiei's throat in his hands, applying all the lethal pressure he could muster as Hiei thrashed dangerously beneath him, breaking his grip. "You picked the WRONG guy Uchiha!" Without another second Hiei kneed Sasuke in the throat, knocking him back into Sakura's arms unexpectedly.

"Sasuke please stop this! PLEASE!"

"Shut the hell up!" He shouted as he threw her mercilessly into the wall, resuming his struggle with Hiei.

Keiko was the first to reach her as Yusuke's temper instantly flared. "What the fuck is your guys' problem?!" With that he joined them both, trying to beat them both into submission, becoming part of the chaos.

"Botan get in!" Naruto ordered her angrily, shoving her into his room and slamming the door, noticing that Koenma was remaining still as a statue in the farthest room away from them.

"Sakura are you ok?" Keiko asked quickly, wiping away the traces of blood that escaped her lips.

Without any kind of warning Sakura shoved Keiko back to the other side of the hallway with the help of her telekinesis. "Leave me." Her voice seemed to echo in their heads rather than having to be said. She stood rapidly trying to exit the corridor before Naruto, of all people, stood in her way.

"Sakura are you ok?" Naruto didn't have to feign concern at this point, ignoring the cracks in the walls the others were making.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Way." She seethed dangerously, her hair starting to float gently about her despite her wrath about to be unleashed.

"What is this all about? Why are they so worked up?" Naruto flinched as he witnessed Sasuke get slammed face first into a door before Yusuke could pull Hiei away.

She looked up at him finally, more vulnerable than he has expected her to be. Tears filled her eyes to the brim, threatening to spill over. "Do you really think Sasuke would start this over _nothing_? How stupid are you?!" She screamed at him before throwing him out of the way to make her exit.

"No..." He breathed looking at all of them once again. "Stop it!"

Yusuke finally was thrown by the both of them to Koenma's feet were he remained, unconscious.

"Knock it off!" He yelled once more, vainly hoping they would cease.

"End this Naruto," Koenma finally uttered his first words since he got here before entering his room with irritation clearly written on his face.

Naruto looked to the unconscious Keiko, then to Yusuke... _Why was nothing ever right anymore?_

"Stop it!"

He finally gathered the courage to step in between them before they exchanged any more threatening blows.

"You are the LAST person to be telling me what to do kid!" Hiei scowled before digging his nails into Naruto's throat and hurling him into a side table and a precious-looking vase. Broken glass dug into his face as he smashed into the wall, breaking the fragile objects with ease.

"Wrong move!" Sasuke grunted as slammed his body into Hiei's, knocking them both into the ground once again.

Both were unaware of Naruto's condition as he stood stiffly from the ground, cracking any resisting fractures even further. Every muscle tensed in order to ease the transformation he knew was coming. The two remained oblivious to the impending danger.

"Naruto?" Botan's head poked out cautiously from his room and she froze. "NARUTO NO!"

Too late.

Naruto charged at them with unrecognizable speed, seizing the both of them in great astonishment by the throat. His claws dug deep into their sensitive nerves, rendering them paralyzed and at his mercy.

"LORD KOENMA!" Botan screamed as she ran to drag Keiko into the room with her and out of harm's way.

Before Lord Koenma could react to her words Naruto leapt into the air with the two in his grip before chucking them both into the ground, landing on both of their spines, hearing a satisfying crack before leaping off of them and down the corridor.

"Naruto no!"


	8. Go to Hell

_**Chapter#8**_

"What the hell is going on out here?!" Koenma shouted as he threw open his door, not surprised by Hiei's and Sasuke's condition.

"Koenma! Naruto escaped! He's changed again!" Botan explained hurriedly, eyes wide with panic.

"Damnit," he cursed softly before making his way to Hiei and Sasuke, "Can we go ONE ay without this bullshit?"

Keiko moved dizzily, looking up at Botan with strange recognition. "Botan?"

"Yes dear," Botan tried to mask her fear, "You're ok now."

"Where's Yusuke?" She asked tiredly.

Botan flashed a fast glance at Yusuke's unconscious form before answering. "He's here sweetie. Let's just get you inside so you can rest."

"Fuck... I feel like I got his by a goddamn train." Hiei winced in agony as a sickening series of cracks erupted down his spine, making him sink his shoulders.

"Where's… Naruto?" Sasuke bit his lip to hold on a cry of pain as he felt his broken bones protrude from his skin. His eyes then widened with more concern or dread he cared to ever show. "Where's Sakura?"

"Getting away from your guys' stupidity no doubt. It's what I tried to do," Koenma's eyes were filled with an indescribable rage and the two fell silent.

Sasuke then threw himself onto his feet earning more unbearable snaps as he hardly let a loud grunt escape his lips. "I have to find her!"

"Sasuke!" Hiei hissed as he tried to straighten where he stood. "Naruto's little changed-self has been set loose on the Egyptian population!"

"And I don't give a fuck!" Sasuke shouted. Swiftly, he grabbed a piece of the broken side table, placing it in his mouth.

"And since WHEN do you choose her?!" Hiei yelled, trying to reason with him.

Sasuke's eyes flashed a deadly crimson glare at Hiei before he clearly stated with the wood in his mouth, "Now." A muffled scream of torment soon followed as Sasuke thrust his back into a door. Botan and Koenma flinched in disgust as the cracking of his bones popping back into place echoed much louder and more defined than before. The wood piece fell from his mouth and no sooner had it hit the floor had he vanished altogether.

"Fuck," Hiei muttered bitterly. "We need to find the boy…"

"And fast, we don't know if he'll attack random citizens or not," Botan added quietly, turning Yusuke's body over, earning a hateful glare from Hiei.

"I shouldn't have left him to deal with you idiots," Koenma breathed angrily, digging into his pocket only to have his eyes widen. "It's not here."

"You're joking." Hiei grimaced.

"Do I look like I'm laughing you prick?!" Koenma snapped. His anger was steadily rising.

"But, you always keep it in your pocket!" Botan exclaimed, allowing herself to panic now.

"Where else could it be?" Yusuke started to mumble and Botan became distracted immediately.

Koenma tried to think back, knowing that he was losing precious time. With a sudden realization he gasped, seemingly triggering Hiei's comprehension.

"You seriously don't think—"

"Sasuke stole it," Koenma finished.

"But he's going after Sakura!"

"I _know_ that!"

Botan stood with a predominantly lightheaded Yusuke. "We have to look for him... Before someone gets hurt."

"I'm going," Yusuke grunted having pushed away from Botan, unmistakably annoyed with his current condition. "Help Hiei with his back and split up. Koenma and I will start searching for Naruto or Sasuke."

"I don't need her damn help." Hiei scowled at the mere thought.

Walking briskly to his unwanted aid Botan tried to stand behind him. "There's no time to argue!"

"I have all the time in the world to argue!"

"BOTH OF YOU shut up and join us in the search as soon as you're done. That is an ORDER!" Koenma finally cut in, his patience, at last, had dissipated. "Understand?"

"Yes Lord Koenma."

Yusuke and Koenma exchanged glances of approval before taking off down the hall. Botan sighed and finally was able to get a good view of the damage Naruto had done. "God... This is awful..."

"Get over it and do what you need to do. We're wasting time," Hiei spat hatefully.

Her slender fingers reached up to touch his neck gently and he froze with a slight shiver. Slowly, his body went numb and a tingling sensation coursed through him, dropping him to his knees. His head felt light as he wondered how she could have this kind of power over him. He noticed her arms wrap around him, and a feeling of warm overwhelmed him. He couldn't register any pain as she pressed against his back; his mind became too bewildered to care.

"You're going to be ok Hiei," her voice sounded angelic as is always did, and her words always felt so assuring.

"You're doing a good job," he said breathlessly. Now, he was giving into the slight contentment he was starting to feel, taking in her delectably sweet scent. "You smell nice... As always.'

Botan's muscles tensed as her words were caught in her throat. Maybe this was a bad idea... An inconceivable aching in her chest soon followed to aid her grief. "Thank you Hiei," She managed a very calm answer. She could feel the tears welling in her eyes despite how hard she fought them back.

He twitched visibly. "Why are you crying?" The aroma stung his nostrils.

She couldn't help but feel the need to confide in him, now more than ever. "It's nice when you're like this..."

"There's no one to hide from. No reason to fight it." So blunt.

"I really like it," she found herself saying before she could stop.

"I know," he admitted with a twinge of regret.

"You're going to feel the pressure. Don't focus on it though, focus on my voice," She explained while pressing her hands against his spine.

"I always do." And she flinched again. Before any other sound could be made or any pain was felt Hiei was already diving into a slumber. "I love you..." His eyes shut and his calm shallow breaths became instantly rhythmic, he was asleep now.

Her tears fell as she snapped the last vertebrae into place. "I can't."

* * *

This wasn't something that he was used to; this never happened before. The lust for blood was at its peak but his mind was actually pacing itself, giving him time to think almost clearly. Though he was aware that he wasn't his usual self, something more powerful had taken over, a different and cruel mindset. He was slowly evolving each time...

His grasp on the frail girl's neck let up slowly, letting her fall lifelessly to the ground. It was easy to lure her, draw her to the shadows with a silent charm that had initially intrigued her before it could frighten her. _Foolish_, he thought. He would do well to make use of these new changes.

The thirst, however, was not so easily quenched. He didn't think it ever would be. A deep chuckle built in his throat and he couldn't contain his vicious laughter as it soon filled the shadowed alley.

"I thought I sensed you," A calm and gentle voice came from behind him. This took him by no surprise, having sensed them earlier.

His deep scarlet eyes led his movement as he turned slowly to face them with an evil smile. "And now you've found me..."

Sakura stared at him as blankly as she could, knowing that her eyes gave away her fears. "Naruto. Who is that?" She gestured towards the dead youth at his feet.

He cackled gleefully. "A light snack."

Sakura shuddered with pity. The poor thing had no idea. "Naruto you need help. Please, you need to wait for Koenma to show up."

"Like hell I do!" He roared a beast-like sound from his throat menacingly. She flinched. "I am _sick_ and _tired_ of you guys trying to change who I am!"

"This isn't who you are Naruto!" Sakura's voice broke fearfully. She realized now that he was advancing on her.

"How would you know...?" He whispered before his eyes changed to a deeper shade of red. "YOU NEVER TOOK THE TIME TO CARE!" His eyes flashed blue before reverting back to red, making him clutch his head in pain. "Damnit..."

"Please," She croaked, "Don't do this."

An alarming growl came as her only reply before he charged at her with his claws outstretched. "STOP!" The razor-like nails made contact, shredding through flesh and the sweet smell of blood filled the air much to his satisfaction.

"SASUKE NO!" Sakura screeched.

"Get back," Sasuke growled, his fresh wound didn't seem to disturb him. "You asked for it baka!"

Naruto's wicked smile widened in delight as his eyes narrowed slightly. "Love to stay and chat, but I'm quite thirsty..." Sasuke's eyes widened at the newly transformed and coherent Naruto.

"No..." Sasuke breathed anxiously. "This can't be happening..."

"It gets stronger each time..."

"FUCK YOU!" Sasuke shouted, a bit hesitant since he wasn't used to raising his voice. "I'm done with you!"

Naruto's eyes flickered blue as he staggered in confusion.

Sasuke took out the loaded syringe threateningly. "All you've ever done was cause trouble for everybody! Including me! I'm done with your shit!! I HATE YOU!"

Naruto froze, his eyes still bloodshot but a certain pain could be seen in them. Sasuke's grip on the needle tightened as he drew his arm back to sink it in. "Sasuke stop!" Sakura cried out, grabbing his arm just in time. "Look at him!! Stop it!" Sasuke's muscles clenched as he finally realized what he was about to do. Naruto's eyes were a faded orange, reverting slowly into a deep ocean blue.

"I..." Sasuke stammered, trying to find the right words, but nothing could justify anything.

"Sasuke," Naruto muttered in a strained voice. Sasuke stood still as he advanced on him gradually and looking up into his eyes, more vulnerable than he's ever seen Naruto before. Wordlessly Naruto slipped the syringe out of Sasuke's grip and without faltering jabbed it into the soft flesh of his arm, emptying its contents. "I get it..." He continued, looking down at the ground before looking back up at Sasuke, the helplessness had died along with any life in his eyes... "Go to hell."

Sasuke held his breath as he watched him walk down the alleyway, his hand still burning from how tightly he clenched the syringe.

There was no turning back now.


End file.
